From Now On
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Enzo needs a date to his cousin's wedding and Becky very kindly volunteers.


**From Now On**

* * *

He didn't know what he was going to do. The wedding was less than a week away and he did not have a date. Granted, no one would give him a hard time for showing up solo but, still, it was kind of a downer…not having a date when every person around you did.

Enzo stuffed his gear into his duffel bag and grabbed his iPod from the side pocket. He needed to wait for Kevin before he (and Cass) could leave the arena and Kevin was not on until the main event.

Cass was talking with his girlfriend, NXT superstar Carmella, who just happened to be touring with the Main Event roster for a few weeks. Bored, he turned on his IPod and made his way to catering. He grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before taking a seat in the far corner of the room and turning his music up to the highest setting. He took a bite of the apple and leaned back in his chair and observed the other wrestlers while listening to his music.

He had the volume so loud he never even heard her sit down beside him. "Oi! Listen to me will ya," He turned around when WWE Superstar Becky Lynch elbowed him in the ribcage. "Turn down your music!"

"Sorry Bex, I didn't hear you." He pulled the headphones off and paused the music. "What's up?"

"A bunch of people are going out after the show, Cass and Carm are coming. Wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"

"Yea, sure; where are we going?"

"Don't know; Paige is driving." Becky shrugged her slender shoulders. " You guys can follow her."

"Okay. Guess I'll see you there."

Becky nodded, frowning, and got up. Confused, Enzo watched as she slowly walked away, her usually bubbly, energetic demeanor vanishing into thin air.

 **-x-x-x-**

Enzo took another shot and slam the glass upside down on the bar. Cass and Carmella had disappeared some time ago, leaving him alone at the bar. He shouldn't have been surprised, with Cass traveling with the main roster and Carmella still in NXT; it was no surprise that they would want to spend as much time together as possible.

Maybe he was just a little bit jealous. Maybe he wanted someone he could spend time with like that.

This time he noticed her as she slipped onto the stool beside him. Her orange curls were pulled up in a messy bun and she wore black pants, a black and white top, and platform shoes he was pretty sure could be classified as murder weapons.

"What's going on with you?" Becky asked, motioning to the bartender for another drink. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I could say the same to you…" He thought about the frown that had graced her pretty face earlier that night and wondered what had caused it…. She had seemed so happy when she sat down to talk to him. "I just have a lot on my mind." He thanked the bartender when he gave them both new drinks.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" She took a sip of her drink.

"It's really nothing." He smiled at her and took another shot and sat the glass down on the counter before picking up his beer and taking a drink.

"Yea but maybe ya would feel better if ya talked about it."

He shrugged, "It's just, my cousin is getting married in a week and I've been wracking my brains trying to find a date. Really, I shouldn't even be worried about it, it's not like it's a big deal. . . it's just kind of depressing to go to a wedding alone, you know."

"Oh." Was Becky's response; she took another sip of her drink.

Enzo looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "Oh, what?"

"Nuttin. It's just, why don't you just ask one of us girls to go wit ya."

He shrugged. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or step on any toes. I mean Paige is with Del Rio, Charlotte has a boyfriend, I can't take anyone who is married, and NXT is touring the UK this weekend so they will all be overseas."

Becky sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, I could go wit ya, you know. I have the weekend off."

"Really, you would give up your weekend off to go to my cousin's wedding with me?"

"Of course."

"Becky you are a complete angel, has anyone told you that?" He grabbed the red-head, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Becky laughed, "No, I haven't gotten that one before. But, if ya are bringing me along, ya better be ready to dance."

Enzo laughed and nodded, "Just don't wear open toed shoes. I can't guarantee I won't step on them a few times."

Becky laughed and nodded. "No problem. Text me about it okay? It looks like Paige is ready to go and she is getting impatient." Becky polished off her drink and gave him a quick hug before following her black-haired friend out of the bar.

Enzo smiled and polished off his beer, feeling much better.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Get your ass out here. We're going to be late." He hung up the phone and sat it in the cup holder. He had opted for a regular black suit and white shirt combo. He leaned back in the driver's seat and looked up at the door to Becky's apartment.

He couldn't help but smile when it opened and she stepped outside. She wore a low-cut black cocktail dress and black heels. Her red-orange curls were up in a simple up-do and she wore a simple diamond necklace and bracelet.

She slid into the passenger seat and sat her purse on her lap, "that is now way to talk to a lady ya know." She said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Huh?" Enzo had been too engrossed in her actions. He blushed and started the car. He hoped she would not notice his flushed cheeks.

"I said that's no way to talk to a lady." Becky laughed.

"Sorry." He pulled away from the curb and smiled at her, "You look great, Becky. Thank so much for doing this for me."

"It's no problem Enzo. It beats watching Netflix and eating Ice cream with Paige."

"I thought girls loved watching movies and eating ice cream."

She shrugged. "I guess I'm not your average girl." She smiled brightly.

"You can say that again." He smiled

"I guess I'm not your average girl." She smirked and smacked his arm lightly.

He shook his head. It was definitely going to be an interesting afternoon.

 **-x-x-x-**

The ceremony was beautiful and went off without a hitch. His family seemed to like Becky. She mingled with the guests, smiling and joking. He couldn't imagine the day going better than it had.

The reception was at a dining hall, it was decorated with white lights, candles and lilies, more elegant than his taste but, nice for the occasion.

"Oh my, this is beautiful, isn't it?" Becky looked around the elaborately decorated hall, her arm laced through his. He smiled at her and led her to a table at the front of the hall beside the dance floor. He pulled the chair out for her and she thanked him. She slid into her seat and he sat beside her.

"Becky, thank you so much for this."

"It's alright, really. Thank you for bringing me. It's been a lovely time." She smiled.

"You really are an angel." He laughed.

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the best man. Everyone turned their attention to the front table where he had begun giving his speech.

Enzo found himself watching Becky. It amazed him how much fun she seemed to be having. He didn't think _anyone_ enjoyed weddings. They were long and drawn out and tiring.

But that smile on her face didn't lie.

When the speeches were done and the food had been served everyone turned to watch the bride and groom enjoy their first dance. When the second song came on, Enzo stood up.

"I think I promised a lady a night of dancing." He smiled and held out his hand.

Becky smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. He led her out on the dancefloor. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder while his found a spot at her waist. They slowly swayed about the dance floor.

He had never been one for dancing…. Yes he did his crazy dances in the ring but, slow dancing, that was completely different story.

Still he found himself smiling as he and Becky slowly twirled around the large wooden dance floor. He held her hand and gently spun her away from him then pulled her back close to him. His hand slid to the small of her back as he pulled her closer. She looked up at him with big brown eyes and he smiled.

What was happening?

Why couldn't he take his eyes off her . . . why couldn't he look away from her eyes, her smile?

"I thought ya said ya weren't a good dancer."

"I lied. Men do that you know. Especially to get what they want – or to get out of things they don't want to do."

She frowned, "Ya don't have to dance, if ya don't wanna. You coulda just told me." She began to pull away.

He tightened his gripped on her and shook his head. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to dance, Beck."

"But ya just said. . . "

"Maybe I wasn't that enthusiastic earlier but, I've changed my mind." He wasn't sure _when_ or _why_ he had changed his mind. All he knew was he did not want to take his hands off of her. "You really do look beautiful." He added.

Becky relaxed in his arms and smiled again, "Yea, I can clean up nice, huh?" She kidded.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yea, you're really something."

 _She was really doing something to him._

When the song ended he did not let her go. Instead he pulled her closer, his hand slowly drifted up her bare back and she shuddered slightly. He entangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a kiss. He let go of her hand and his other hand found her back, holding her close to him as his lips brushed over hers. Her arms snaked around his neck.

She smiled when he released her and he smiled back.

"I don't know what came over me . . . "

"Please, don't." She shook her head. "Don't ruin it."

He furrowed his brow in confusion but, did not speak.

"I'm glad you had such a good time. I've never seen someone who enjoys weddings as much as you." He said after a moment. They began their slow swaying again, his hand returned to the small of her back, while the other intertwined with hers.

She giggled quietly and shook her head, "The wedding was wonderful . . . don't get me wrong but, that wasn't why I had such a wonderful time."

"Then what was?"

"I got to spend time with you." She smiled. "I've been hoping you would notice me."

"Me?" He was surprised. It was not that he had never noticed Becky. She was beautiful, of course. He had just always thought of her as a good friend. His mind had never ventured further than that. "Wow."

She frowned, "I hope I haven't made things awkward."

"No, I'm just . . . surprised."

"Hey, you're smart and funny and talented. What's not to like?"

"Thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

The song ended and she slowly pulled away. "I think I'm gonna go get some air." She walked away before he had a chance to reply.

He grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it. He reached for a second when his cousin approached him.

"Where's your date, Eric?"

"She stepped outside for a minute." Enzo took another sip of champagne.

"You two looked like you were really hitting it off there. What happened?"

"I don't know what to say to her."

"What do you mean?" His cousin grabbed his own glass of champagne, "Did you do something to upset her."

"It's what I didn't do that's the problem."

His cousin gave him a confused look, "You like her."

"I didn't realize it but, yea, I do."

"And she doesn't like you?"

"No, she said she does."

"Then what's the problem. Go tell her you like her."

"We work together. What if it doesn't work out?"

"You're both adults; you'd be able to handle it. Besides, based on the way you two were looking at each other. . . I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, it was that good." His cousin clapped him on the back with one hand and took his half-drank glass of champagne. "Now get out there and tell her how you feel."

Enzo nodded and crossed the crowded hall. He slid out the double doors into the cool night air.

Becky was standing at the far end of the deck that led off of the hall, looking out over the valley. He walked over and stood beside her.

"Can we talk?"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything . . . damn Paige and her ideas. I should know better than to listen to her. . . "Becky continued to ramble as she looked out over the valley.

He chuckled and snaked an arm around her waist and turned her around to face him. He pulled her close and kissed her, pressing her back against the wrought iron railing.

"How would you like it if we spent a little more time together from now on?" He asked, as he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I – I'd like that very much." She smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

 **an.** yea. I think I'm in love with this pairing.

A nice belated birthday present to myself. (I'm just a few hours late, ha)

Let me know what you guys think : )

disclaimer - you'd probably be surprised but I don't own these people - or the WWE. Sorry.

-Danie


End file.
